Un deseo demoníaco
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Es curiosa la forma en que los demonios demuestran su amor. Los pensamientos del ser que posee al boticario, porque siempre es necesario escuchar ambas campanas. (Situado dentro del universo de "Un amor infernal".)


_No lo comprendía._

 _No entendía por qué..._

 _Él quería..._

 _Solo quería.._

En aquel tiempo todo era muy confuso para él. No había pensamientos, ni lenguaje, ni cuerpo que le aportaran lógica o sentido a su existencia. Era tan complejo existir sin ellos que frecuentemente se confundía y se perdía durante largos períodos. El mundo a su alrededor cambiaba tan rápido que le costaba adaptarse. En ese entonces el concepto del tiempo le habría resultado útil. De esa manera no habría sentido tanta desesperación de aferrarse a algo para no sentir que él también se perdía entre tanto cambio.

Solo había una cosa que lo guiaba en ese mar de confusión, y fueron muchos siglos después que fue capaz de ponerle un nombre a esa sensación de tirantez que lo reclamaba y lo llamaba con una voz frente a la cual no podía negarse.

 _Deseo._

No era definido, no podía predecir cuando iba a aparecer o por qué lo hacía, pero cada vez que se presentaba en él, el mundo cobraba sentido y entonces la confusión ya no lo amenazaba.

Deseo, ahora podía decirlo con claridad, era lo que había sentido el día que lo vio por primera vez. Era tan inusual, diferente a lo que veía a diario. Le llamaban la atención sus colores y sus gestos, el modo en que sonaba y se movía..jamás había visto una cosa tan interesante. Había tratado de mantenerse alejado, de que no le interesara tanto, de volver a la confusión... Porque él sabía lo que sucedía cuando algo le interesaba. Había visto otras "cosas" antes pero se había acercado excesivamente y había terminado por arruinarlas. Él no deseaba eso..

 _Él deseaba.._

 _Solo deseaba.._

Inevitablemente la sensación de tirantez lo había llevado a acercarse demasiado. No tenía idea de cuándo lo había hecho, en un momento la apreciaba desde lejos y al otro la cosa gritaba y luchaba. Esos eran los indicativos de que, en efecto, se había acercado por demás. En ese entonces había intentado salir, volver a su existencia vacía de sentido, porque prefería eso antes que arruinarla como hacía siempre...pero una muralla de piel lo había sellado y no le había dejado otra posibilidad.

Estaba en su interior. Lo sabía porque ya no se movía libremente. Desconocía que podía hacer eso pero por primera vez había sentido que todo tenía una lógica. El estar dentro le permitía pensar, tener parámetros, construir un adentro y un afuera, adquirir conceptos y encontrar sentidos. Allí pudo saber que la cosa tenía un nombre, que era una entidad y que era distinta a las otras cosas a las que se había acercado..

No la había arruinado. Al menos no, completamente. Veladamente podía percibir su malestar, su sufrimiento..pero él no comprendía. Él sentía de otro modo..no podía ponerle nombre pero el hecho de no haberla arruinado era importante.

A partir de aquel momento pensó que debía encontrar la forma de transmitirle eso. Tal vez, si lo lograba, su malestar y sufrimiento cesarían..porque entonces sabría que no había querido acercarse tanto y que era importante para él que hubiese sobrevivido. Quizás, si tenía ocasión, también le hablaría de la tirantez que lo reclamaba y no le daba opciones, de como era vivir sin un cuerpo y sin lenguaje..de la confusión que lo había embargado antes de conocerlo.

Sin embargo nunca lo había logrado. Luego de años de esforzarse por aprender su lengua y de permanecer con él, porque con el correr del tiempo ya no podía decirle "cosa", finalmente había entendido su situación. Todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Era odiado y por esa razón él no estaba abierto a escucharlo. Solo una vez lo había logrado. Luego de mucho esfuerzo para sobrepasar las barreras de la negación y el asco que se alzaban frente a él, había logrado transmitirle tres palabras. Tres simples palabras que eran cruciales. Porque él debía entenderlas, para protegerse de otros.

Lo protegería aunque eso implicaba dividirse a sí mismo. No importaba. Porque toda su prioridad siempre estaría puesta en él..aunque lo odiara, aunque lo rechazara. Se sacrificaría, siempre. Porque era él quien le había dado sentido a su existencia, era él quien había alejado la confusión y le debía mucho..

Esperaba que su accionar lo redimiera, que aprendiera a escucharlo, que ya no lo rechazara, que comprendiera..Pero no. Luego de eso, comenzó a entregarse a esas criaturas humanas. A él no le agradaban, muchas veces podía sentir que lo lastimaban. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si eso era lo que buscaba él también podía dárselo..pero él siempre gritaba y se dañaba a si mismo buscando alejarlo de su interior. Cuando terminaba podía percibir que su rechazo se acrecentaba. ¿Pero por qué? Él no buscaba lastimarlo.

 _Lo único que quería era.._

Le habría agradado saber del amor, del cuidado, del cariño. Podía percibir como algo en el interior de él se movilizaba cuando escuchaba que las criaturas humanas hablaban de eso. Pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba comprenderlos. Había cosas que simplemente no estaban en su naturaleza y por eso le eran veladas..pero le habría gustado entenderlas. Tal vez, de ese modo él..

*  
El demonio antiguo observó al kitsune inconsciente entre sus brazos. Era la primera vez que podía tenerlo así. Como si se tratara de un regalo final, en ese plano tenía un cuerpo y podía permanecer a la par de él. Con sus afiladas uñas rojas acariciaba su cabello y delineaba sus contornos. Durante tanto tiempo había anhelado tener una oportunidad así...

Luego de aquella lucha se consumía por dentro, pero no importaba. El jamás lo dejaría, al menos no hasta saber que iba a estar seguro.

Cuando el oni ingresó al lugar supo que sería su fin. Se había mantenido hasta ese momento para salvar al ser entre sus brazos, pero ahora que sabía que iba a estar bien podía permitirse sucumbir. Las vendas en sus piernas hablaban de otro demonio, de uno que podría apreciarlo de la misma forma que él...un igual.

Se entregaría a su propio final con serenidad..aunque le habría gustado saber..

 _Por qué lo había rechazado.._

 _Por qué había querido deshacerse de él.._

 _El solo quería..._

 _Quería._


End file.
